


Only the Best Wishes

by Lyraeon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Community: FicFags Anonymous, Community: ot3_100, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, OT3, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/pseuds/Lyraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about the Best Wishes travelling party - their travels, their friendship, and their budding relationship. Mostly BestWishesshipping (Cilan/Ash/Iris) and Negaishipping (Ash/Iris), though all variations are touched on in some form. They were too cute not to write about. Mostly fluff, occasional angst when a prompt takes me there. Still in need of seven more prompts to round out my Writer's Choice section. Latest update is at 30/100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss, Hug, Touch, Love, Share

**Author's Note:**

> The short version: I can't keep my adoration for Ash/Iris and Cilan/Ash/Iris down anymore. The Best Wishes trio is adorable no matter how you slice it, whether it's romance or friendship. So I'm undertaking a 100 Prompt Drabble Challenge.  
> Specifically, this one: http://ot3-100.livejournal.com/299.html  
> Expect to see me loading these up in groups of about five.  
> Also, overall the pairing for this is best described as "Ash/Iris and sometimes Cilan", so consider yourselves warned.

**1\. Kiss**

Ash's lack of formality – and more so, social sense – was never more apparent than the night they first kissed. Iris spent the better part of an hour congratulating him on his latest gym badge before he snapped and asked why she wasn't giving him a hard time over it.

She called him thankless, and a kid, and announced that she was giving Cilan his reward instead, since Ash was too rude. Cilan was rendered helpless as she grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him before storming off.

But he was even more amused when Ash stole the kiss back from Cilan without hesitation, then chased after her.

 

 

**2\. Hug**

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Ash was a foreigner, from a place with different customs, since they all spoke the same language. Hugs were a daily part of life for Iris, and had been for Cilan until he'd learned self-restraint to keep the customers from getting jealous. At first, neither of them noticed his slight discomfort at their frequent invasions of personal space in the early weeks of their journey.

That revelation around the third time – she hadn't bothered to count – Iris had hugged him, when she'd half-flopped onto his back one morning while he was shining his badges.

Her “Good morning!” was met with a slight grumble.

“Why are you guys so clingy, anyway?”

He wouldn't know what those words meant to her until she won the Don Tournament a month later, when she ran toward him with open arms, only to hesitate and extend her hand instead.

 

**3\. Touch**

For the first few days, she'd followed him just because he seemed entertaining, and maybe a little because she wanted revenge for that pokeball to the head. Then he pulled that stupid, reckless stunt at the hot springs... That was the first time they'd grabbed hands, when she saved him that day...

She found excuses to grab his hand after that, and to touch his shoulder when she dared. There was another want buried in there, to touch his face, but that one made no sense to her – at least, none she was prepared to admit to – and more importantly, wasn't something she could find an excuse for. So she took his hand to pull him along to show him things when he would have followed on his own anyway, started eating with her left hand sometimes just so they'd “accidentally” brush, and shook his hand after every battle, even just the practice ones between Axew and Scraggy.

Now that he was the one who'd purposefully taken her hand, and now that his fingers were wrapped between hers... Now she wouldn't have to make excuses anymore. Now she could admit that she wanted to be there, where she could touch him.

 

**4\. Love**

“I don't get it though. I love Pikachu, but that doesn't give me Butterfrees in my tummy...”

Cilan sighed in amusement, patting Ash on the back. “It's simple. They're two different types of love. There's really nothing more to it.”

He frowned. That answer wasn't good enough. He wasn't the kind of guy to want explanations for most things, but that meant that when he did want them, the question would haunt him until he got an answer. It wasn't like he'd never felt this way before; sometimes, when Misty or May or especially Dawn looked really pretty and smiled at him, he'd get that same wiggly feeling. But lately...

“It's like they're using Double Team in there, whenever she won't look at me. I just feel so nervous.”

Cilan managed not to chuckle for fear of ruining the mood, but couldn't hide his smile. In the same way Cilan understood the taste of anything, in Ash's mind, even love was explainable only through pokemon.

 

**5\. Share**

Cilan was no stranger to feeding a crowd. Back home, he had usually been the one to cook dinner for his brothers; if left to Chili, the dishes would inevitably be too spicy, and Cress simply made too small of portions to feed them all.

There were still times when he counted wrong or underestimated the appetites of his still-growing companions, however, and the platter would turn up clean much too early.

Tonight there was only one – nay, only one _half –_ sandwich left, and both Ash and Iris eyed it intently, leaving Cilan to cough and excuse himself.

He was pulled back immediately, however, as the two began to argue over who had eaten more, and thus who the remaining food rightfully belonged to.

“I could cut it in half,” he offered graciously; he much preferred washing dishes to moderating fights. They begrudgingly agreed, and then stared down the result, each certain their half was smaller than the others'.

Pikachu could only sigh when the food remained untouched several tense minutes later, when he and Axew chose to save their trainers from the challenge of sharing by eating it for them.


	2. Fight, Hide, Left Out, Moments, Dreams

**6\. Fight**

Cilan and Ash never fought, except maybe once or twice over a lack of dessert.

Ash and Iris fought often, and while it was always loud, it was always over in a flash, and then they were back to acting as though it had never happened.

It was Iris and Cilan whose fights caused the group the most stress. The smallest disagreement would send them into a fit of passive-aggressive escalation that could last for days or even weeks without being resolved.

Ash always found himself in the middle, both of them silently demanding he take their side. He learned quickly when pain or grief was his teacher, however, and stopped taking sides quickly... except when bribed with dessert.

 

**7\. Hide**

Cilan had asked Iris if she lived in a tree when she was younger. It had been a joke, but she had kicked at the dirt and responded that yes, she had, especially when it was just her and Drillburr.

This was never more apparent than whenever she was upset. She'd vanish, sometimes for hours or even days at a time, but the boys quickly learned that she was still nearby. Iris could hide in plain sight just by traveling in the trees; she moved so nimbly and quietly that no one could be sure she was with them until she'd reappear in the middle of the night.

She had another use for the talent, as well, which she used slightly more often. Iris would lay in wait in a tree many mornings, only to jump out and surprise one of the others.

The morning where Ash managed to get the jump on her instead – and from a higher branch in the tree she'd slept in – was the day that the game evolved into a sport... And the day Cilan learned not to sleep directly under either one of them, because Iris was not as light as she looked.

 

**8\. Left Out**

Usually, it's all three of them – and of course Pikachu and Axew – cuddled together beneath a rustling tree or beside a dying fire.

Sometimes he leaves them to one another, and Iris will pout. She doesn't have a connoisseur’s sense for these things, however; Cilan knows that their flavor is perfect with or without him. He's merely a garnish, making the dish prettier until it's better practiced. Theirs is a taste best savored while traveling, while he longs to return home once his duty is done. For now, he must sometimes make them sample it with that ingredient left out.

 

**9\. Moments**

He'd noticed Ash's feelings first. He had pouted so vehemently when Iris had stormed out of the gym that they were impossible not to notice, though in retrospect Ash clearly hadn't noticed them himself until later.

Iris's became obvious in the days following. He'd suspected it from day one, of course, but it wasn't until Cilan caught her watching Ash sleep one night that he'd been sure. He flashed her that same knowing smile he'd cast Ash before, but unlike him, she noticed, and glared accordingly.

His own feelings escaped him for much longer. As their relationship had formed, they had pulled him along for the ride, and he had laughed it off at first... Until the moment where he felt a twinge of jealousy when he watched them walk past, hand in hand.

He had no time to come to terms with it before he felt Ash's hand wrap around his, and looked up to find Iris returning the knowing smile tenfold.

 

**10\. Dreams**

Iris had always known she was going to be a Dragon Master. Not wanted to be, _going_ to be; it was a fact. The day she left home with Axew was far from the first step in her mind.

Then Cilan had announced this whole business of traveling together to achieve their dreams, and both of the boys had declared their goal was to be the very best; the top Pokemon Master and the top Pokemon Connoisseur.

Inspiration struck her when her turn came. It took less than a second for the idea to form in her mind, but as the details would take some time to work out, she'd only announced that her goal was a secret.

She would be the best Dragon Master there ever was. Someday, she'd take down Drayden and take his place as gym leader. And she'd do it before either of them achieved their dreams.


	3. Hope, Memories, Future, Daring, Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who hadn't quite noticed yet: this will often have spoilers for the Japanese version of the anime, aka things that happened over there that haven't been dubbed yet. It will also sometimes have things that haven't happened, period, other than just the romantic nonsense.  
> This set is a little less shippy overall than the first 10 have been; expect plenty of variance from one set to the next. Some prompts are just harder than others.  
> I also still need to fill in the Writer's Choice block at the end of the 100s still, so any prompt suggestions would be lovely.

**11\. Hope**

To both Ash and Iris, their goals were facts, not hopes; achieving them was only a matter of time. Cilan had noticed this about them right away, and externally labeled it as childish. They hadn't learned yet that success came at a price (mostly, hard work), so they blindly assumed their dreams would come true.

 As he learned more about their pasts, however, he found he was the one who'd been making assumptions. Cilan had never had it very hard; he had a gift as a Connoisseur, and it came naturally to him, and what he lacked as a Gym Leader his brothers made up for. He had high hopes for the cafe's success in all regards, but getting there had only ever been work, not a true struggle.

Both of his companions had lost more battles than he could imagine, even as a Gym Leader, and yet they still took their eventual success for granted. They aimed for destinies far, far greater, compared to their humble origins, than he ever had.

Their hope was so unbreakable that it, too, was simply a fact, and for that reason, he could give them only his best wishes.

 

**12\. Memories**

Little bits of everything seemed far too familiar to Ash. Every day had its own flash of deja vu. Nothing was _exactly_ the same, but there was always something – the tone of Cilan's spoon against the pot, Iris's scolding tone when he came back late with the firewood, Pikachu's tired but loving expression as he tried his best to keep Axew out of trouble.

Even if he wasn't conscious of it, in the back of his mind he still knew his new friends were quite similar to Brock and Misty.

Sometimes, in his rare quiet moments as he looked through the few photos he carried with him, he remembered the earliest days of his journey. But Ash Ketchum was not a nostalgic person, so no matter how much he missed his past companions, he did not dwell on those days... Not when there were new memories to be made.

 

**13\. Future**

“Hey Ash, you've had Pikachu a long time, right? So why hasn't he evolved yet?”

The question was entirely innocent – Iris hadn't been around for any of moments when he'd decided _not_ to evolve, so there was no way she could know why the mention sent a shiver down both trainer and pokemon's spines.

“Pikachu evolves with a stone, correct? It's the same way with Pansage, after all,” Cilan offered. “Perhaps Ash just hasn't ever found a stone.”

“Uh... not... exactly,” he replied nervously, scratching Pikachu's chin. “Pikachu just doesn't _want_ to evolve.”

Iris blinked in surprise, looking down at the sleeping Axew in her lap, and suddenly Ash understood why the question had arisen. The little dragon had been gaining strength rapidly lately, and Iris had brought back up his dream of evolving as a result, much to his delight.

As she traced Axew's growing tusks, she was busy thinking of a future where she rode on his back instead.

 

**14\. Daring**

Iris and Ash were good at finding challenges for one another, to the point that it was less a game and more a way of life by the time they reached Nimbasa. Anything from racing up trees, to finding a pokemon first, to who could hold their breath longer was fair game.

The dares they gave each other were occasionally inter-spaced with suggestions from Cilan – usually more to get them out of his hair so he could cook in peace than to actually prove anything – but those, too, were completed with ease.

It wasn't until Cilan came down sick, leaving the other two to fend for themselves that they finally found something neither of them was daring enough to do. While Iris had been busy collecting herbs to make medicine for their nauseous friend, Ash had attempted to follow one of his recipes to feed them all. His results had been so questionable that they had both agreed to quietly dump it out without as much as a single bite.

(Ironically, the single bite the temporarily olfactory-challenged Cilan had sampled while Ash's back was turned left him feeling better in a matter of minutes.)

 

**15\. Panic**

“Where'd they go this time?!”

It had only been a matter of days since Axew had been kidnapped and held for ransom, so his and Scraggy's disappearance inspired more panic than usual.

“Meowth's gone too! Damn it, I knew it was all a trick!”

Pikachu snarled his agreement, leaping off Ash's shoulder, he and the other pokemon scattering to search for the children, while Cilan began his own panic at the absence of his stew pot.

Iris started laughing from the top of a tree a minute later, only to drop down and drag Ash by one arm when he wouldn't stop snapping about the situation not being funny.

He stood corrected when they found all three missing pokemon and the pot all in one location, where a very worried looking Meowth was sitting in the pot, watching as Scraggy piled sticks around it and Axew threw in some berries.

“Would yas mind gettin' me out of here 'fore they accidentally cook me for real?”


	4. Loss, Pet Names, Letters, Calling, Compromise

**16\. Loss**

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, the boys would wake up to the sounds of Iris whimpering. They tried waking her up from the nightmare the first few times, but she always refused to talk about it. Over time, they learned to let her sleep, though not without holding her a little tighter between them to stop her crying.

The pieces started to fall together, not from the first time she changed the subject when asked about her family, but when Axew came down with pneumonia and she cried helplessly in the Pokemon Center lobby for hours.

She finally told Ash later that night, when he caught her sneaking out to check up on her baby, who had just been relieved of his critical status.

“You have to promise not to tell Cilan though. I don't need him feeling sorry for me.”

He could only hold her and nod, the new information Iris had told him weighing heavily on his heart: unlike Axew, Iris's parents had never gotten well again.

 

**17\. Pet Names**

If there was one thing truly pervasive about their friend Bianca's personality, it was her obsession with all things cute. It showed itself in subtle ways, such as nonchalantly suggesting she could trade her Pignite for something cuter (despite him being her first and favorite), to dressing up anything she could get her hands on. Now, she was insisting on calling everyone by some pet name – not just her pokemon, but also her friends.

“Why don't any of your pokemon have nicknames?” she asked during one of the times she'd invited herself to their dinner. “They could be like... Lightning, and Toothy, aaand... Garnish!” She giggled at her own joke as she pointed to Pansage, who cringed and ducked beneath the table. “Don't you think something like that would be perfect, Ashy-boy?”

It was Ash's turn to laugh nervously, hiding his own cringe as he leaned away from her slightly. “Well... I think pokemon probably already have their own names. In their own language, y'know? So it's kinda mean to give them another one.” He petted Pikachu gently as he spoke, smiling. “Everyone's got something they like to be called, and there's no sense messin' with it. Besides, I don't think I could ever come up with enough names for _all_ of my pokemon! And if I only gave nicknames to a few, that just wouldn't be fair.”

“I could help!” Bianca giggled, and the others sighed; she'd once again missed the point.

 

**18\. Letters**

Cilan writes letters to his brothers sometimes, filling them in on where he's been and what he's doing. Chili will always call him afterward and make fun of him for being so outdated, but Cress finds the practice formal and says the memories will last longer this way. When he writes them, he takes his time, his pages filling with a perfect cursive script just shy of calligraphy.

Ash decided his mom would probably like to get letters, too. His handwriting inspires Iris's usual commentary of him being such a kid; it's rough and sometimes he forgets how to spell words, even when he just asked Cilan how to. He still takes his time, trying to make each word as neat as possible – except right after he wins a gym badge, when he hastily scratches out half a page before deciding he should just call her, even though it's the middle of the night back in Kanto.

Iris, not wanting to be left out, tried to find someone to write letters to, as well. The result was closer to a diary, however, as her short letters to Axew are all kept in the bottom of her backpack, waiting for the day he becomes a Haxorus so they can look back and read over his accomplishments together. (The love letters she wrote to each of the boys stay buried further still, crumpled inside a pokeball until they stop making fun of her for being mushy sometimes.)

 

**19\. Calling**

There's a nine hour time difference between Unova and Kanto, so Ash only ever manages to call home at very certain times of day. His mom insists he call her at least once a week though, so that he doesn't grow up too much without her being able to see. Naturally she was pleased to see that he'd found friends to travel with in his new country.

Iris had blushed when Delia had called her adorable, thanking her for the compliment. Cilan on the other hand had woven quite the poetic verse about Delia's beauty, which had left both mother and son blushing – the former at compliments unlike any she'd heard in years, the latter that someone was “hitting on his mom”.

Less frequent were the calls with Ash's other friends; coordinating calls between not just time zones but traveling patterns was much harder, and he wasn't skilled at planning. But each of them was introduced to his new companions in turn, causing jealous sparks to fly between the girls and Iris, though they went unnoticed by their romantic interest.

More surprising, however, was Cilan's sudden silence upon speaking to Brock for the first time – which was immediately relieved by the Nurse Joy the doctor-in-training introduced to them, much to Ash's further confusion.

 

**20\. Compromise**

“I wonder which one of us he really likes.”

Iris's question came a few days after each of them had kissed each other for the first time. Cilan looked up from his tea in surprise, following her gaze to where Ash sat napping under a tree. “What do you mean?”

“Well... it's like we're sharing him, and that doesn't really seem right. A couple isn't made of three people.” She laid her head on the table, sighing. “...I saw him first, by the way,” she mumbled, causing the older boy to laugh.

“I hadn't thought about it before,” he admitted, “but I suppose the situation has quite the complex taste. But it's hard for me to imagine Ash being satisfied with holding only one of our hands, don't you think?”

Iris grumbled, hiding her face into her arms. “I’m not good at sharing.”

“Ah, but neither is Emolga,” Cilan countered. He placed one hand on the girl's arm, calling her attention before motioning toward the gluttonous squirrel. She was curled up quite contently between two tree roots, both Oshawott and Snivy leaning against her, the latter's vine wrapped around them all gently. “And yet, sharing is not the only way to compromise.”

Iris blushed slightly, turning her hand over to wrap gently around Cilan's fingers as her mind sifted his words.

“Perhaps my initial statement that the _three_ of us make a good recipe had more truth than I intended?”

And this time when the thought that Cilan was pretty cute when he smiled surfaced in Iris's thoughts, she didn't force it back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pet Names is... my least favorite of all the prompts so far. I'm actually probably going to rewrite it at some point. Sorry about that one.


	5. Moving, Rhythm, Dance, Holding, Silence

**21\. Moving**

Ash was not hyperactive. Bianca was hyperactive, and worse still was an old friend of Ash's named Barry, who everyone had come to assume was related to her after meeting, even Bianca herself. But despite not being hyperactive, Ash was still endlessly fidgety. He hated sitting still almost as much as he hated Grepa berries, and that took effort.

The others had come to accept this quickly, and had figured out how to pack as much sight-seeing into each day as possible, since keeping him in one town for more than three days was nigh impossible.

By the time they reached Castelia, Iris had developed a way to buy them more time. Ash's favorite activity, obviously, was Pokemon battling – getting badges was his only purpose for being in each town. So as long as they could stall him into doing other things before getting his badge, then they could extend their stay by several days.

They were victorious in Nimbasa, because Ash found the amusement park exciting enough that he went three whole hours without mentioning getting a badge. But just when they thought they'd get a few days to rest in town, he discovered Elesa's gym _was_ in the amusement park, and the only hard part was getting Ash to stand still long enough to make it through the queue for the roller coaster.

 

**22\. Rhythm**

When they all walked together, their footsteps would slowly fall in and out of rhythm with each other, a sound that normally went unnoticed to them either because it was hidden behind their talking, or because it was simply tuned out by now.

There was one day, however, where Iris noticed how different each of their footsteps sounded, and started letting them form a little tune in her head. Ash's footsteps were the heaviest and most deliberate; he simply walked, he didn't think about it, and the leaves covering the path crunched hard under his feet. Cilan's longer legs took only two steps to Ash's three, but still were timed just right, and were much softer and more careful. Iris timed her steps to be at the same speed but exactly counter Ash's, creating softer counter-beats as she walked much more lightly than him, each step closer to a bound.

She started to hum as even the rustle of the autumn leaves seemed like part of the rhythm, until it reminded her of a song she'd heard as a child:

“Let it ring, let it ring~ The fanfare of your heart... Echo it, let it sing, so loudly now...”

 

**23\. Dance**

They couldn't. Not together, at least.

Ash couldn't keep track of his feet and hands at the same time, so dancing close to anyone was out of the question. He stuck to group dances at festivals, and those he did begrudgingly; he was too old now to do “that kind of silly thing”, and not old enough yet to enjoy the concept of tradition.

The same sorts of dances were Iris's favorites, and she engaged in them with enthusiastic fervor, dragging both boys into them whenever possible. It seemed the only thing she liked more was battling, though for now, she was better at dancing.

Cilan's preferences were quite traditional as well, but true to his city roots, his were far more “civilized” and elegant. Some nights the others would actually catch him waltzing alone, with some invisible maiden, after he thought they were asleep, to which he'd shyly respond he was trying to stay in practice.

 

**24\. Holding**

It was a gym leader's job to be able to scale their skill up and down according to their opponent. They had to be a challenge to everyone who came into their gym, while not using their full power against the newest trainers – after all, it was their ability to work with their pokemon that they were testing, more so than their pokemon's actual strength.

A host's job was fairly similar, though there was no testing involved, except in rare, awkward cases. They had to be the right level of alluring for each customer, based upon their age, experience, and other cues that would come up as a “date” went on.

Years in his profession left Cilan feeling far too mature compared to his companions in most aspects of their relationship. Their kisses were still abrupt or shy, their hugs blunt and lacking any romance... not unexpected for young teens, but still leaving a sour flavor at times. He did his best to tutor them, one day at a time, while still holding back, since they were two who learned best at their own pace.

 

**25\. Silence**

Cilan's family had been notably large (his brothers were only half the story), and so a certain level of noise was simply a fact of his life. Siblings, then customers and challengers, and now Ash and Iris; all of them were noisy, so he never really noticed.

Then came the first time his fights with Iris escalated from petty insults to outright shouting. Mere hours after they'd vowed not to talk to each other until the other admitted they were right, they were caught in a cave-in, separating the three deep inside the labyrinth of Twist Mountain.

Cilan had never realized how much he took their constant talking for granted until the silence and darkness had surrounded him, only the occasional spill of rubble or Swoobat wing-beat breaking the nothingness.

And he had never realized how wonderfully joyous Iris's voice really was until she heard him calling him from through the wall, Excadrill bursting through a moment later.

He never took their constant banter for granted again.


	6. Absence, Expressions, Games, Kids, Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can expect weekly updates again from now on. Hopefully.  
> #30 is some slight spoilers for season 2, and relies on a pun that doesn't quite work in English. Dawn's Japanese name is Hikari, which means light, for the few who might not have known.  
> Most everything else here, like the rest of this so far, is just my crazy little headcanon with little/no basis on actual specific events from the show. But I hope it's cute anyway :)  
> As always, your reviews are loved and appreciated. I'm still looking for 6 more prompts to fill up the Writer's Choice section at the end of the 100 list.

**26\. Absence**

It was the first time either of them had seen Ash cry.

There had been those quick tears at the corner of his eyes before, the ones he wiped away quickly, but those only came when he lost a battle, or sometimes after he hung up the phone from conversations with his mother.

The news report had been brief, and they'd been stunned to see him even pay attention to it. Ash never paid attention to the news - maybe the weather in Kanto, if it was on while they ate, but never anything else. But he had stopped talking, stopped even  _eating_ , and stared at the TV in the lobby for several seconds, before slamming his utensils down and storming away. Pikachu shared in Iris and Cilan's confused looks and skittered after, leaving them to look between each other and the TV.

Iris barely caught a glimpse of the black-haired trainer on the screen before the reporter came back on, but it was enough to make her gasp and leap up, scrambling past Cilan before he had a chance to follow.

Neither had bothered to question why, whenever he called his mom, it was only his mom. Why no one ever mentioned his father.

Finding Ash in his bunk, curled up and sobbing with his brow furrowed into a greater rage than either of them thought he was capable of, answered the question quite clearly.

The identity of the foreign champion in the report was unmistakable, even if his last name hadn't been Ketchum.

 

**27\. Expressions**

To the untrained viewer, Ash Ketchum's face had only three modes: excited, confused, and full of food.

This was a gross misunderstanding, and only his companions seemed to know the nuances of his expressions.

Cilan knew the wide-eyed grin he got whenever there was a new food put in front of him, and the disgusted grimace on the occasions he turned out not to like the food - and the strained smile that followed as he tried, politely, to pretend it wasn't the case. He knew the frustrated pout Ash got when he and Iris fought, and the saddened one it changed into when he admitted - to him, not Iris, NEVER to Iris - that it had been his fault this time.

Iris wasn't as discerning, but she still knew the disappointment in his face when he lost a battle, and the way he'd try not to look at them over it, especially when he knew he could have planned better. And she definitely, definitely knew the coy look he got when he was about to steal a kiss from one of them, even if she didn't recognize that he'd learned it from her.

Then there was the expression they both knew, their silently agreed upon favorite. The way he swelled with pride whenever he won an important battle, or especially a badge – and the way that smile doubled as soon as he saw how proud they were, too.

 

**28\. Games**

It was hard for Cilan to believe neither one had played Monopoly before, but they were both country kids so he wasn't entirely surprised. It was quickly starting to seem like they'd never played any board games before. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Ash peered at the stacks of brightly colored play money Cilan was counting out, eyes growing wider with every new color. "...How do we play?"

Iris's mouth opened to throw her favorite insult, but she only got as far as, "You don't know?" before glancing back at the board and realizing, "Actually... I don't know either."

"You roll the dice, move your piece, and you can buy the space you land on. If someone else lands on it, they have to give you money."

"And then they get the space?"

"No, they pay you rent, you know, like a hotel room?

"Why would I want to stay some place that charged rent?"

"Can't I just put my piece on the edge? I'm the Lillipup, they sleep outside anyway." Iris held up the piece carefully, yipping for it at Axew, who hid back in her hair, not quite realizing the little pewter piece hadn't actually made the noise itself.

Cilan repeated in the back of his head that this would be a learning experience for them both – patience mainly, but math skills was quickly seeming like a possibility as well – and that it would be a nice change of pace from the loud, laundry-inducing games they normally preferred. "No, because that's not the rules."

Ash had started counting his stack of money, but looked boggled when he got past the hundreds and started needing to add twenties. "Why are there so many different kinds?"

"So you have change when you need to buy things."

"Can I buy pokeballs?"

He was in for a longer night than he imagined.

 

**29\. Kids**

If there was one thing truly constant in Ash's journey through Unova, it was Iris's constant chiding about what a kid he was. It was gradually joined by his rebuttal – and her admission – that she was just as much of a kid.

The true children of the group, however, were Axew and Scraggy. The family rhythm of the group was interrupted only by the peculiar way the two's difference in species effected their big/little brother relationship; Axews were a much slower to develop species, and so it took only a few short weeks before Scraggy was acting as the "older" brother between the two.

Then came the day Scraggy evolved, leaving his big brother barely past knee-high on him, and in fact a little frightened by the memory of being kidnapped by the same species. Axew ran to cry in his mother's arms, both from the fear and from sadness that he hadn't been the first one to evolve – and much to Ash's surprise, Scrafty clung to him doing the same a moment later.

The two "parents" looked at each other with a soft smile, Iris reaching over to pat Scrafty on the head comfortingly while still holding Axew tight. "It's okay, you know. Evolved or not, you're still both just kids."

 

**30\. Light**

From the moment she'd popped up behind him, Dawn's very presence had made Ash's eyes light up. There was an eagerness in his every action that, while not far enough from the norm to tip off anyone who knew him less well, set his two companions on edge. Ash was always friendly, but with Dawn he was downright uninhibited.

Just the same, with no good opportunity to ask him, or even each other, what his relationship with the infamous coordinator had really been, Iris and Cilan went through the afternoon and evening doing their best to be friendly with her as well. To their surprise, it was impossible not to be - the girl had so much poise and enthusiasm of her own, probably from years as a coordinator, that her charm was inescapable.

It took a while for Iris to escape from her chitchat that night so she could slip out the window of the room the two girls shared and down to Ash and Cilan's instead. "You!" she shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at her boyfriend's chest. "You said you'd never dated anyone before!"

Startled, he glanced over at Cilan, searching for a clue as to what the furious dragon trainer might mean. He offered Dawn's name in return, and Ash remained as dumbfounded as ever. "I never dated her though. I mean, I guess I kind of liked her, but..."

Iris threw a pillow at him and went back to the window, barely catching his words in time to not leap through it.

"...I was just so excited for one of my old friends to meet you two. And to show off how strong you've helped me become."

Iris huffed in annoyed defeat, teetering on the sill for a second. "...fine, I'll put up with her then," she finally snapped, disappearing back up the wall and leaving Ash to be consoled by Cilan.


	7. Sun, Night, Bed, Pictures, Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still moving a little slower on these than I mean to. To some extent, I'm actually worried I'm running out of ideas, but it's really more like “every time I write something, it turns out it fits a later word much better”. There's about 15 later prompts filled in already because of this, and it even happened during this chapter where my first attempt at “Night” came out as “Bed” instead.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone is still enjoying these. Thank you guys for your kind words!  
> By they way, OtBW is now also available in tumblr format, at kokoro-no-fanfare! I've even been sprinkling in cute fanart I find of our trio, so everyone please come and take a look if you get the chance!

**31\. Sun**

****Iris was the first one up every morning. Her ability to snap awake the moment the sun breached the horizon, even when they were indoors, was almost like a sixth sense. The boys would always wake to find her atop the nearest tree or roof, watching the sun rise and humming to herself. Some mornings, Axew would quietly watch with her, but most he spent curled in her lap, dozing until breakfast.

Ash and Cilan watched this routine for months without ever questioning it. Then one morning, woken by the rustling of branches as Iris worked her way up the tree, Ash decided to follow her. Iris pretended not to notice his noisy approach, continuing to sing quietly and stroke Axew's forehead even as Ash sat down on the next branch over.

“That song is pretty,” he whispered once she was done. “What is it?”

She smiled at him, reaching for his hand. “It's an old prayer from my village. Dragon types are cold blooded... they need the sun to thrive. The song thanks the sun for rising and granting its power each day.”

“Oh.” Ash took a moment to consider the idea, watching Iris plant a soft kiss on Axew's forehead.

Without warning beyond a sudden grin, he let go of her, standing up on his branch and shouting across the forest.

Cilan never bothered to ask why he awoke that morning by Ash's loud call of, “Thank you, sun!”

 

 

**32\. Night**

Cilan, it turned out, sleep-talked. He did so infrequently enough that it took over a month for his friends to find out this quirk, but on the nights he did, he droned on for comical lengths of time.

Iris had mistaken the noise for a ghost, and woken Ash up in a fit of excitement, the first night his muttering had floated over their campsite. When Ash had groggily mentioned that the voice sounded familiar, they had rushed to Cilan's sleeping bag, only to find that he was still fast asleep, and talking in an increasingly loud and animated tone.

For the next few nights, the other two had grinned at each other over the campfire, snickering at Cilan whenever he was cooking, until finally he demanded to know what was so funny.

“Your cooking show,” Iris cackled. “What was it? 'Chef Cilan's Wonderful Tastes'?”

Cilan had blushed, turning his back to his laughing friends. He was no stranger to the mockery, however, as his brothers had teased him about his sleep-talking for years.

“It's _Professional Tastes from Your Home with Chef Cilan_ ,” he corrected. “And next time, write the recipes down. I can never remember them.”

Neither was quite sure if he was kidding, and following through on his request didn't help any either. His only response to the notes they scratched out during his next “show” was that Ash had no idea how to spell asparagus.

 

 

 **33\. Bed**  
Long ago, when Ash first set out, he'd been certain he'd never want anything more than to sleep under the stars every night for the rest of his life. As he gained more appreciation for indoor plumbing and fresh laundered sheets - the kinds of things that only an absence from can really make one enjoy fully - the free rooms at pokemon centers had become a haven to him. Eventually, the two had reached a healthy mix common amongst well-traveled trainers.

Since arriving in Unova, he had started to resent the rooms again.

It wasn't just because he was now too tall to sit comfortably on the top bunks in most pokemon centers – yes, that was undoubtedly part of it, and Iris had made a point of rubbing it in every time she claimed a top bunk instead. It was more frustration at having to sleep on his own, comfortable bed or no. He was simply no longer used to lying down without his companions within arm's reach.

Then one night, a sudden rainstorm overcrowded the local center, and the only remaining room had just two beds to share amongst the three. Cilan had told the Nurse Joy that he would just sleep on the floor, and then, behind the closed door, told the younger two that they were small enough they could probably share the narrow twin.

Iris turned out to have a better solution. Some ingenuity and hyperactive shifting of furniture later, the nightstand had been moved and the beds were pressed side by side with each other, creating a space large enough for all three to sleep.

Everyone quickly agreed that the comfort of sharing a bed far outweighed any strange looks they were given at other centers when three teenagers requested two-bed rooms.

 

 

**34\. Pictures**

To say Ash was camera-shy would be an over-exaggeration. He had no actual problem with having his photo taken, or even being recorded. Rather, he just saw no reason to ask for photos, and most of those taken of him since starting his journey were the request of his mom or the ever-nostalgic Brock.

In almost every mall in Unova, there were photo booths - and not just any photo booths. Ones that let you decorate the photos and print them out as stickers, rather than the boring, easy to lose strips of photo-paper that came out of the ones back in Kanto and Johto. He'd run into a couple of them in Sinnoh and even Hoenn, but he'd never been inside one.... Until, of course, he let that fact slip to Cilan and Iris, both of whom were mortified by the idea.

The next hour was spent with all three of them packed into one booth, snapping pose after pose. Naturally, it didn't take long for Ash to grow bored with sitting still, and he had to be bribed into staying with the promise of a few coins for the nearby crane game.

Then they found out the hard way that Cilan liked these sorts of things too much. Neither were surprised, since he tended to go overboard with most of his hobbies, but there was a limit to how much even Iris could take of being trapped inside, waiting for the timer to go off.

When they finally escaped - Cilan's photobook now several pages thicker - Iris fell behind the ranting connoisseur and issued Ash a rare apology. Neither one took any convincing to agree that they would never, ever try to get their photo taken again.

 

 

**35\. Sex**

They asked Cilan at least once (really, Ash asked once or twice, and Iris pestered him ceaselessly for a week) if he'd “y'know, done it” yet. After all, he was older than them, and had more than enough popularity back home to find himself someone.

He never truly answered, always putting the question off with the excuse of, “we're all much too young to be worrying about such things.”

In his own mind, it wasn't a lie, and was the best answer he could give them. He just wished someone had given him the same response before, so he could have avoided the mistakes he tried to guide them away from.


	8. Senses, Ice, Travel, Awkward, Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't you know it. Have a writing night, intending to work on my Sommeliershipping fic... Finish nine more OT3 prompts instead. Oh well, you guys get to reap the benefits! I'm still trying to get these done at a one a day rate though, so don't get used to getting them this quickly :T

**36: Senses**  
There was no question that Cilan had the best sense of smell amongst the trio. Yes, his taste was superior as well, but he could tell things about a fruit or recipe from a single sniff that the others needed a full taste to gather.

 

Iris had incredible eyesight. She could spot a person in a crowd or a tree in a forest, and count the berries on that tree, from far enough away that the boys wouldn't be able to tell a pine from a Whimsicott. No detail escaped from her gaze.

 

Ash's specialty seemed to be lacking sense, completely and utterly, to the point of being inept in everyday situations. Nothing he did made sense, or when it did, it was at the level someone would expect from someone five levels his junior... Unless pokemon were involved.

 

Somehow, he had a sense involving pokemon – whether his own or otherwise – that surpassed anything anyone could throw at him. At first, the ability seemed useless aside from getting him through otherwise impossible seeming gym challenges, but as time wore on it seemed like he always knew exactly what everyone else's pokemon needed too.

 

While Cilan took note of every suggestion Ash made, Iris's only response was to run and hide. It was the only thing he could do that made her feel insignificant by comparison, and she never quite forgave him for it.

 

**37: Ice**

Of course the one type Iris refused to consider liking, even after a Vanilluxe had tried its hardest to be caught by her, was Ice. There were only two things that Dragons were weak to: each other, and the cold, which made them sluggish and useless. While Iris herself was not a dragon - a theory that begged further testing, in all fairness - she shared this quality, and hid under layers of coats all winter long. Her aversion to ice extended far enough that she usually only got a cube or two in her drinks, a detail the boys had noted with a sigh.

 

There was just one exception to her hatred. Crush up the ice, add some sugar and bright colors, and Iris would run halfway across a city to get a hold of it, wearing a grin all the while. Shaved ice and ice cream were easily Iris's favorite foods, despite their cold nature.

 

Unfortunately for Ash one afternoon in Nacrene City, he assumed her feelings would extend to snow cones as well. When he returned from the stand with only two cones, Iris pouted the rest of the afternoon away, even after being given some of Cilan's to share. Ash would have offered his as well, but he accidentally pointed out the irony of her enjoying the treats, and wound up wearing his as punishment.

 

**38\. Travel**

There was a limit to how much hiking even Ash could take. He'd been journeying for nearly four years, and still he felt like they'd been walking forever. Something about this hill made it never-ending, and five days going in the same direction at the same grade had left them all exhausted.

 

“Doesn't it ever end?” he complained, not for the first time that day, and plopped down on the ground. It was clear he meant to get his water bottle from the way he pulled his pack off, but he wound up flat on his back instead, staring wistfully at the sky as it began to tint orange with sunset. “I thought you said it was only two days to the next gym,” he whined.

 

“That's what the map said,” Cilan protested, brushing the dust from a boulder before sitting down as well. “But it's said that same number for days. This is clearly the right road, but something must have changed.”

 

Iris had passed them by a few yards before noticing they'd stopped to rest, and she groaned dramatically. “It's taking too long because you wimps have to stop too often!” she protested, but her knees wobbled the moment she stood still, until finally she collapsed where she stood with a long whine. “I _guess_ we can stop though.”

 

 

**39\. Awkward**

One day, Iris kissed Ash. Ordinarily, this wasn't a bit deal, even at the pokemon center where other people could see.

 

The problem was that she kissed him in the time between him dropping the 50-pyen coin into the video phone, and his mother answering, so that Delia was greeted by her son kissing a girl.

 

Naturally, she played it off as nothing, and Iris had hidden in the background sulking the entire time. After all, Ash was nearly 15, so it was about time he finally found himself a girlfriend, even if she was a little hesitant about him traveling with her, and so far from home no less. “That's my boy!” she had cheerfully encouraged, ignorant to Iris's increasing blush just outside the phone's screen.

 

They had both given Cilan much-deserved kisses after the call, fearing for the moment they'd have to explain his inclusion in the relationship to Ash's ever-spacey mother. But the more pressing matter, if only because it'd be arriving sooner, was the care package Delia had declared she was sending before she said goodbye. Everyone knew, without exchanging more than uncomfortable glances, exactly what Ash's mom was likely to send in it, and none of them was entirely happy with it.

 

There was such a thing as being _too_ understanding.

 

**40\. Comfortable**

Some months into their relationship, the trio became close enough that their sleeping arrangements started to shift, at first because they simply fell asleep that way, then later out of admission that it was kind of nice to wake up beside each other.

 

The only problem with trying to sleep cuddled together was that Ash was far from a still sleeper. Without a mummy bag to restrain him, the boy would flail around all night, enacting his dreams for anyone who cared to watch. Most nights spent in pokemon centers found him halfway on the floor, his blankets kicked off.

 

They tried to overcome this in a number of ways, only some of which resulted in bruising, before finally finding one that was successful. Most nights left the three of them still inside their respective sleeping bags, but piled together in a way that Iris eloquently described as, “you know what Ash, you actually make a pretty good pillow.”

 

(Pikachu had barely contained his jealousy as he'd grumbled that he'd known that fact for years.)


	9. Growing, Drive, Dress-Up, Bare, Occasional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed due to me being at Nan Desu Kan. Sorry~

**41\. Growing**

Ash had always been taller than Iris. That had been true from the day they met, and was something she attributed to age and gender most days and just pretended to ignore on others. The difference was slight, however; only a couple inches separated them, and unlike when either one tried to kiss Cilan, there was no real leaning over or standing on toes required with them.

 

At least, that's how it _had_ been. Today, Ash had noticed something odd: he could see right over Iris's head, between her pigtails. He mentioned this, rather casually, to her as she was leaning up for a kiss.

 

He was still rubbing his shoulder when he sat down beside Cilan a minute later, a confused pout on his face. “I didn't say I minded her being short,” he argued, scowling at the tree she'd vanished into. “I'm short too.”

 

Cilan smiled and passed him a plate to dry, explaining politely, “Not everyone likes being reminded that they still have growing up to do.”

 

**42\. Drive**

Cilan has spent enough time as a gym leader to know how most people are when they lose a gym challenge. He sees two main reactions: those who lose by such a landslide that they give up training altogether, most of whom were after their first badge, and those who lose reasonably and decide they're going to find a different gym to challenge. There are 14 in the Unova region, so simply skipping a gym that you have too much difficulty with is fairly common place.

 

Despite this, Ash was not the first person he'd seen challenge the same gym on two consecutive days. He was, however, the first person he'd seen win on that second try.

 

He already knew Ash was the exception to convention from the moment he'd met him. Most people, when greeted with the ability to pick between gym leaders, will pick the one they see as easiest – and indeed, the Striaton Gym is a test specifically for these people. When someone challenges Cress, they'll face Chili instead, and so on, under the assumption they're trying to exploit weaknesses. Ash's decision to make his first gym battle the most difficult he could muster by challenging all three had been a first.

 

He'd known right then that the boy had drive he'd never laid eyes on before; that his taste was that of someone who desired the thrill of battle more than he desired victory. And yet, never once had he taken on a challenge he wasn't confident he could win.

 

It was only that drive that led Cilan to accept the possibility of their three-person relationship with Iris as more than a temporary state of affairs, instead of bowing out and leaving them to one another. If anyone could make such a challenging thing seem commonplace, it was Ash.

 

**43\. Dress-up**

Halloween existed in Kanto, but wasn't widely celebrated; there were parties, and ghost stories, and sometimes the kindergarten classes would hold costume contests, but trick-or-treating wasn't part of their culture.

 

In Unova, on the other hand, it was so popular that it had slowly spread from a single day to a month of preparation, discussion, and costume parties. Being on a journey tempered this somewhat, but Iris and Cilan still started talking about it, quite animatedly, the moment one of them overheard the Pokecenter TV say it was now October.

 

“What's the big deal?” Ash asked after they noticed him pouting at the discussion. “It's just some stupid ghost pokemon decorations. The real things are cooler anyway.”

 

His companions raised their eyebrows at each other in surprise; every time Luke asked them to help with a movie, Ash was always the first one to leap for the costumes and start trying things on, even if Cilan was ahead of him into the rest of the fray. They also knew they'd seen photos of him wearing various costumes at festivals – they had expected Halloween to be his favorite holiday.

 

“Don't you know what you want to dress up as?” Iris asked.

 

“That stuff's just for little kids,” he answered, pushing at his breakfast with his fork. The others exchanged another knowing glance; anything that made Ash prioritize pouting over eating was something that needed fixing, and the solution today seemed easy.

 

They didn't give him a chance to finish his breakfast before dragging him down the street to one of the seasonal costume shops. They knew dragging him back out again would be harder still, but the way his face lit up was more than worth it.

 

**44\. Bare**

Sex was a thing of the future. Cilan had made them promise; they were too young for it, and anyway, the urge came seldom enough for now that the idea seemed icky when either of them tried to wrap their head around it.

 

But that didn't change the first steps or simple human nature, or the fact that people are warm when nights are cold. Quick hugs during swimming excursions had revealed that Iris was unnaturally soft, by Ash's standards. Iris had in turn learned that the boys were really not that boney after all, and so the appeal of bare skin against bare skin had grown over the summer.

 

Come fall, against Cilan's cautioning (and embarrassed flailing, because somehow the four year gap between him and them didn't matter so much when their clothes were on), the younger two could often be found asleep chest-to-chest in a demonstration of their innocence. Any lectures he attempted were met by blank stares from Ash and blushes from Iris, as both pointed out quite plainly that there wasn't anything wrong with snuggling.

 

Winter was cold enough that Cilan finally gave in and climbed into the pile, so night by night, their tent became more like a nest. While often there was little between the three, there was always a thick stack of blankets and pokemon snuggled on top.

 

**45\. Occasional**

Sometimes it's easy for them to forget that Ash travelled around other places before Unova. Sometimes it even seems like he's forgotten, too. He's managed to pack so much into such a short period of time that both Iris and Cilan doubt anyone would believe it, even if told the whole story.

 

They know they don't know the whole story, either. There are some nights when they ask him about it – for stories about the places he's been, or who that coordinator he was rooting for on TV was, or why he smiled when he heard the Electabuzz were in the World Series, even though he doesn't watch baseball.

 

Sometimes he'll just blink at them, like he can't fully remember himself, or like he doesn't remember that they weren't there when it happened, that they've never actually met May, or Casey, or Gary, or even his mom. He'll always answer, of course, but his answers are usually short and simple. Occasionally, though, he'll set down his fork and get a wistful look far beyond his years, and tell them everything with a tone of quiet enthusiasm.

 

Both of them hope they'll never just be stories of his past, but their sincerest hope that if they ever do part, he'll speak of them with that same smile on his face.


End file.
